


Hidden Hobbies

by Flyby Stardancer (FlybyStardancer)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/pseuds/Flyby%20Stardancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl was just relaxing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> This bunny has been bugging me for a long time, and finally gave me enough to work with while parents and I were out to dinner tonight. And thanks to eerian_sadow for the beta! :D
> 
> Originally posted to my writing LJ on 7/6/11.

In around out, in around out.

Prowl felt his frame relax at the rhythmic movements. The day’s stresses — Decepticons, their own trouble-makers, battle planning and strategies — rolled off of his armor.

In around out, in around out.

No one would bother him here in his quarters. He spent so little time here that it just wouldn’t occur to most of them to look for him in this place. He had also taken the precaution of shutting off all but the emergency channels on his commlink. He was surrounded in blessed silence.

In around out, in around out. Turn.

This was a human hobby he learned here on Earth. One of the smaller companies had been pleased to provide him with tools and materials scaled for his size. The others would likely say it was too creative an endeavor for him, however he disagreed. There was plenty of logic to be found in the formulae for determining size and the amount of material that went into a given project.

It was a moment solely for himself.

In around out, in around out.

“Hey Prowl! I know ya don’ wanna be disturbed, but ya wanted to see this as…”

Prowl’s helm and doorwings shot up as Jazz barreled in. The other black and white mech froze at the sight in front of him.

* * * * *

Jazz whistled as he sauntered down the hall. Mechs did double-takes and stared at the new accessory he sported around his neck. It was Sunstreaker who finally had the courage to ask him about it.

“Where the frag did you find a _scarf_ , Jazz?”

“Oh, I have my sources,” Jazz replied with a grin that threatened to split his face in two.


End file.
